dissidia the other worlds
by jadord
Summary: ten new worlds have been discovered and ten new heroes and ten new villains will battle along with the final fantasy character will the battle for cosmos and chaos finnaly end please R
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters in this story belong to me and if they did why would I write fanfics lol

Dissidia final fantasy the other worlds

The worlds have always been threatened by warriors of chaos and destruction but heroes of light and hope have always emerged to do battle and this is the story of the greatest battle of them all.

Loud steel boots could be heard as the knight Garland was walking down the corridor to meet with his allies he approached a large door and pushed it open. Once it was fully opened he walked forward and was greeted with laughter "wop wop wop well look who it is Garland how'd the mission go did you fail?" Garland glared at the man who was insulting him "shut up Kefka I completed the mission without any problems at all!" the make up wearing mage frowned and said "oh come on nothing exciting happens anymore where's the senseless killing the screams working for chaos is so dull." An angry female voice rang out from the shadows "hold your tongue when speaking of chaos in such a manner clown!" Kefka floated from his perch down to see who was scolding him and said "oh lighten up Ultimecia I was just kidding."

The time sorceress glared at him "I don't care speaking of chaos in such a way is unwise if you continue you will feel his wrath." A rugged voice said "you're acting like a bunch of dumb kids knock it off." Ultimecia was taken aback by this and said "refrain from entering this argument Jecht." Jecht stood up and said "whatever why don't we listen to what garland has to say huh rather than argue like idiots!" Kefka flew back up on his perch and Ultimecia leaned against a pillar garland said "thank you Jecht now before we begin where are the others?" Ultimecia said "not here they left for their respective realms." Garland said "no matter I will brief them later as for my mission I have discovered something that could aid us greatly against those worms the heroes of cosmos." Kefka yawned to show his increasing boredom but garland ignored it and continued and said "what I have discovered are portals to worlds and times outside of the realms of the crystals." Ultimecia said "how is it that you discovered these realms Garland?" Garland smiled but it didn't show because if his helmet he said "the crystals have shown me this due to our experimentation on one of them.

Kefka sat up and said "so what's the big deal?" garland said "chaos has informed me that he can detect great evil in these realms and wishes us his champions to recruit these entities immediately." Jecht said "let me guess we're each supposed to go to a realm and ask if they want to join our team sorry but that's not my style." Garland said "you have no choice Jecht you will do it or you will have to deal with chaos himself. Jecht laughed and said "whatever so what are names of these places anyway?"

Author's note: cliff hanger I thought it would be a good idea to show that even allies don't get along I'll write more later please R&R also a list of the worlds and the characters will be posted in the next chapter.


	2. The Realms

Author's note: I'm surprised that this story actually got a review so because of this I'm continuing this story here is a list of the Realms that this story will go into and the Characters both the heroes and the villains from each.

**Chapter 2 the realms**

Realm: 1. Brutal Legend, Cosmos (Eddie Riggs) Chaos (emperor Deviculus)

Realm: 2. Megaman X, Cosmos (Zero) Chaos (Sigma)

Realm: 3. The legend of Zelda, Cosmos (Link) Chaos (Ganondorf twilight princess version.)

Realm: 4. Resident Evil Cosmos (Chris Redfield) Chaos (Albert Wesker)

Realm: 5. God of War Cosmos (Kratos) Chaos (Zeus)

Realm: 6. Assassin's Creed Cosmos (Ezio) Chaos (Rodrigo Borgia)

Realm: 7. Metroid Cosmos (Samus Aran) Chaos (Ridley)

Realm: 8. Kingdom Hearts Cosmos (Sora) Chaos (Xemnas)

Realm: 9. Castlevania Cosmos (Alucard) Chaos (Dracula)

Realm: 10. Soul Caliber Cosmos (Siegfried) Chaos (Nightmare)

Well that's the list I've come up with love it hate it let me know next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2 the first two warriors

_Author's note: Well Without further delay here's the third chapter of this story sorry for the wait guys been really busy but here you go also There will be times where the points of view change it can range from first to third and between sides so I'll try my hardest to make sure you know what's going on well enjoy also this is after the ending of brutal legend._

**Chapter 2: The first two warriors are summoned**

On a typical day in the brutal lands you could find Eddie Riggs driving around in his personalized dragster that he built himself from scratch named the druid plow and today was no different. The engine of the car revved as Eddie jumped another ramp listening to his mouth of metal "damn I never get tired of that!"Screamed the metal head with a look of pure excitement on his face. Eddie then jammed the steering wheel hard right and spun into a 360 parking in front of the entrance to the massive monument of bladehenge. Eddie hopped out of his car and placed his separator and Clementine on his back and walked on through.

Looking around the encampment Eddie smiled and greeted some of his troops as he continued down the hill towards the main stage he saw his love Ophelia and Mangus the soundboard operator in a heated argument. "Whoa Whoa what's going on did the metal head's drink all the beer again?" Ophelia turned to Eddie and sighed for a moment and said "no Eddie There's some guy here in blue armor asking for you we've tried everything to get him out of here but he won't budge until he talks to you for some reason." Mangus then chimed in "yeah man he's all like I have a sacred mission and stuff and I must speak with this Riggs it's pretty messed up!" Eddie looked at the two of them and said "where is this dude?" Mangus pointed over by the large sword monument in the center of the camp and that's when Eddie was able to get a good look at this guy. He was covered in head to toe in blue plate mail and brandished a long sword and blue shield and snow white visible hair could be seen from under his horned helmet. Eddie gave the guy a strange look before finally saying "alright let's go see what this nut job wants."

Eddie walked down the hill to the very bottom until he was at the base of the monument and walked up to the man and said "alright dude what's up and why is it so important that you have to give my men a hard time?" the man turned around and looked directly at him with his light blue eyes that seemed to have a glow about them stared directly at the Roadie and said in a very serious tone "Are you the one called Riggs?" Eddie nodded and said "yep that's me why?" the man bowed and said "I am the warrior of light and I have been sent here by the goddess Cosmos to recruit you to help us in our battle against the god of discord chaos I ask you will you aid us?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at the guy and said "no disrespect or nothing dude but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The warrior sighed and said "there are realms outside of this one that are being besieged by vile warriors of chaos all with hearts black as pitch and my comrades and I are losing this war so I am here to ask for your aid and answer quickly I fear one of chaos' agents is here recruiting his champion as we speak!" Eddie held up his hands and said "Wait a sec there pal there's no left that's evil here to recruit so your chaos warriors or whatever they're called are just wasting their time." He the smirked as he lit a cigarette.

The warrior of light shook his head and said "that's not true Riggs they have powerful magic and are capable of resurrecting the dead." When Eddie heard this he dropped the Cig and said "wait you mean to tell me Deviculus is coming back?" the plated warrior nodded and said "without a doubt." Edie then said "damn it I thought I decapitated that lousy demon ok man you've got yourself a deal!" Ophelia gasped and said "Eddie are you nuts the chaos guys sound horrible they could kill you!" Eddie turned to look at the Goth and said "hey don't worry I'll be fine I've handled worse and you can watch over the troops while I'm gone." He then gave her a kiss and said "ok warrior dude let's go get this over with!" the warrior finally smiled and said "excellent come I will open a portal!" the warrior then summoned up a magic portal and walked on through. Eddie looked at the glowing rift and said "I can tell I'm not going to get used to this!" and the charged on through with the gate closing behind him.

Golbez marched through what was left of the sea of black tears and approached the remains of Deviculus' tower and said "it's pitiful to think that this emperor was bested by some long haired ruffian." He then levitated up and inside the largest head of the tower and there he saw the decapitated body of the fallen emperor and began to chant the spell that would resurrect him. After a few minutes of chanting the body of the demonic lord began to convulse and a head could be seen rising out of the pool the head attached to the body the sickening sound of bones cracking into place could be heard and finally the head had reattached and the emperor floated down to the floor. Deviculus gasped and said "what I'm alive how?" Golbez spoke up then and said "it was by my hand that you are given life Deviculus." The lord of the tainted coil looked at the man who had spoke he was clad from head to toe in dark blue armor with a long black cape that reached down to the floor Deviculus was slightly intimidated by the man but didn't let it show and said "well I must thank you then but the question is why?" Golbez stayed silent for a minute and said "because you are needed." Deviculus picked up his spear and said "and just what am I needed for?" Golbez turned and looked out the window and said "I am a warrior of a god named chaos who is the god of discord where I am from and I was sent here to give you life in exchange for your service in our army I ask you now will you serve?" Deviculus knew it would be unwise to refuse this offer but he didn't want to work for this so called go for free so he said "I want the son of Succoria or there will be no deal!" Golbez chuckled and said "that can be arranged now come I grow tired of this useless banter." The dark magician summoned a dark portal leading to chaos' lair and said "after you." Deviculus smirked and walked trough followed by Golbez.

_Author's note: So what did you think please read and review and also let me know if you want to see any special fights between certain characters alright see ya guys!_


End file.
